youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Otaku Chris
Otaku Chris was an American YouTuber who made AMV's (Anime Music Videos or Animated Music Videos), since 2013. Animations Used in AMV's Animes Used in AMV's #Tokyo Ghoul #Black Rock Shooter #Kara no Kyoukai #Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood #Fate/Zero #Sword Art Online #Sword Art Online II #Akame ga Kill #Attack on Titan #Shakugan no Shana #One Piece #Noragami #Gintama #A Certain Scientific Railgun #Absolute Duo #Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works #Hellsing Ultimate #Persona 4 #Puella Magi Madoka Magica #Black Bullet #Fairy Tail #Naruto #Naruto Shippuden #Tokyo Ghoul Root A #Katekyo Hitman Reborn #Kuroko no Basket #Kyoukai no Kanata #Gulty Crown #Code Geass #Your Lie in April #Assassination Classroom #The Girl Who Leapt Through Time #K-ON! #Digimon Adventure Tri #Toradora #Mirai Nikki #Mobile Suit Gundam #Yuki Yuna is a Hero #Ao no Exorcist #Bleach #Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha #Fate/kaleid liner prisma Illya #Haikyuu #Detective Conan #Ping Pong The Animation #Baby Steps #Amagai Brilliant Park #Ace of Diamond #Monthly Girls' Nozak-kun #Shirobako #Chuunibyou #Dragonball #Dragonball Z #Toriko #Kekkai Sensen #Angel Beats #Little Busters #Death Note #Nagi no Asukara #AnoHana #My Teen Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected SNAFU #Garden of Words #Hunter X Hunter 2011 #JoJo's Bizarre Adventure #To Love Ru #Yu-Gi-Oh! #Aldnoah.Zero #The Irregular Magic High School #Fullmetal Alchemist #Magi #Owari no Seraph #One Punch Man #Date A live #Btoom AMV #A Certain Magical Index #No Game No life #Nisekoi #Seven deadly sins #Psycho Pass #Clannad #Clannad After Story #Durarara #Darker than Black #Hidan no Aria #God Eater #Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate #Kill Me Baby #Hyouka #Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis #B Gata H Kei #White Album #C3 #Hibike! Euphonium #Denpa Onna to Seighun Otoko #Tokyo Mew Mew #The Devil is a Part Timer #Highschool DxD #Photon #Mobile Suit Gundam 00 #Hanasaku Iroha #Penguindrum #Bakemonogatari #Jormungand #Log Horizon #Parasyte #Accel World #K Project #Plastic Memories #Love Live! #Rokka no Yuusha #The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya #Magic Kaito 1412 #Dimension W #Shimoneta #Black Cat #5 Centimeters Per Second #No-Rin #Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu Ka/ #Wakaba Girls #Campus #REal Drive #Sunday Without God #Watamote #Heaven's Memo Pad #Soul Eater #Kingdom #Tari Tari #Heaven's Lost Property #Shin Megami Tensei #My Little Monster #My Wife is the Student Council President #Charlotte #Gia #The Testament of Sister New Devil #Baccano #Black God #Air #Sword of the Stranger #Tamako Market #Guilty Crown #The Pet Girl of Sakurasou #Senki Zesshou Symphogear #Nobunaga the Fool #The World God Only Knows #The Disappearance fo Nagato Yuki-chan #Shokugeki no Soma #Zankyou no Terror #Pokemon #Free! #Daily Lives of High School Boys #Kantai Collection #The iDOLM@STER #Boku no Hero Academia #Boruto #Strike the Blood #Blood-C #The Asterisk War #Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World #Steins;Gate #Psychic School War #Neon Genesis Evangelion #Highschool of the Dead #AJIN #Hellsing #Fish #Arslan Senki #Final Fantasy #Ga Rei Zero #Zetsuen no Tempest #Coppelion #Sankarea #Inuyasha #EF; A Tale of Memories/Melodies #Blade and Soul #Karneval #Devil May Cry #The Ambition of Oda Nobuna #Tokyo Ravens #Strike the Blood #Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru #Natsume Yuujinchou #Akatsuki no Yona #Nurarihyon no Mago #The Toudou Project #Nabari no Ou #Knights of Sidonia #Kakumeiki Valvrave #Sousei no Aquarion #Macross Frontier #Kyoukaisenjou no Horizon #Sengoku Basara #Taboo Taboo #Gangsta #Overlord #Black butler #Senki Zesshou Symphogear G: In the Distance, That Day, When the Star Became Music... #Hakuouki #Tengen Toppa Gurren Langann #Drifters #Shangri-La #Yuri Yuri #Saekano: How to Raise a Boring Girlfriend #Nichijou #Oreimo #Divine Gate #Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress #Danganronpa 3 #Mob Psycho 100 American Animations Used in AMV's #RWBY Games Used in AMV's #Fate/Grand Order #Fate/stay night (Heaven's Feel Route) #Fate/hollow ataraxia #Fate Extra CCC Other Animations Used in AMV's #ME!ME!ME! Gallery Otaku Chris.jpg This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on October 10, 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers